After sailing away
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: A story that takes place after the ending of Anastasia.. The trials of being newlyweds
1. Into

_ So yeah, I might finish something I started back a year to two years ago... sometime.. The thing is I have this horrid curse that is all in my family. We start projects and make it about half way to three quarters full and then just stop somewhere along the line. So this, I am staying fully faithful to.. at least for a while.. _

_ I MUST give credit to the idea of this story, this ditty, to my good friend and fellow Anastasia writer, Chapionship Vinyl. Now before any of you others get upset.. don't worry I shall never forget you.. You are always on my mind and I owe some reviews to an older compainion and shall get on that after writing the opening for this..._

_ This story takes place after the ship..which was basically their honeymoon so yeah their newly weds... and we all know from such shows as Till death and others that a TON of annoying and irritating things can happen when you are such... so this shall be fun.. _

_ Dimitri's job is about the hardest thing to write for all of this and since he is so convincing to others I decided he would fit best with a certain one.. Not saying what it is just yet so please R and R and have a wonderful and happy New Year..._

**Dimitrisduchess**


	2. Furniture

"I really have no clue why your Grandmother got us all this space. I mean this place is even more empty than the old palace."

The fiesty redhead glanced over to the source of complaining. She tried maintaining a straight face as he pretended to echo his voice in their large town house.

"I mean between you and I we only have a bed and our clothes."

"Well, it isn't impossible to eventually get furniture Dimitri." She pulled her hair up and wrapped the blue ribbon tight. "You aren't trying to sit anywhere."

He walked over to her small vanity, it was about the one peice of furniture they had but even then you couldn't sit upon the base of it. "Well who says I **wouldn't** like to sit ?"

"Then go _sit_ on the bed and stop all your constant _**obsessing **_with furniture."

He laid down on their bed and grinned at her words. "Kinda sounds like a person who was obsessed with homes eh?"

"That was different, your subject is such a trivial one. Mine actually meant something past selfish desires."

The young man sat up on the bed listening to her words; sharp as knives shredding all of his previous statements.

"Must you argue with me _all the time_?"

She turned and smiled. "I was just about to ask _you_ the same."

The both smiled admitting defeat; lying down together for a nap.

**_Okay so yeah once they got back from their honeymoon, of course the dowager would want them to live right in Paris with them, as CV also pointed out, they wanted to stay away from Russia.. I know I would if I were a long lost Czar. Yeah so This is just the beginning and I hope everyone enjoys it.. oh trust me I'm gonna throw in some more things later that shall be entertaining._**


	3. New clothes

Between two small pots of pink flowers upon a navy-blue bench she sat tapping her foot impatiently. Her blue eyes would fly over the entrance everytime a door opened, but still no man of hers came. Finally after fiddling with her necklace a few times she got up and walked to the stall where he was.

"_Dimitri."_

"No, I'm **NOT** coming out.."

She had to bite her lip to fight a giggle. "Not even for ten million rubles?"

His hand appeared at the top of the door; giving her a thumbs down.

"Come on Dimitri, I wanna see you. It can't be that bad." She softly giggled under her breath. Reaching for the door handle he gripped it on the other side.

" I'm not dressed."

"Doesn't matter, I've allready seen everything.." She muttered trying to push the door open. Dimitri put his shoe against the door.

"Allright, I'm coming out. Just quit shoving.." The con artist conceeded to her as the handle slowly twisted and his slim, tall figure stepping out of small room. She now knew what he had to be ashamed of as her giggles all broke loose. He glaired.

"I'm... sorry... I just..." She giggled in between her words. "Dimitri.. there just too small... and.." She had to bite her lip hard just to suppress her laughter.

"No, this suit is just horrible." He turned to stare into a mirror. "I look like some stuck up scholar."

"Thats someone whos smart.." She pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head. "Yeah, your right.. Thats totally not you." She teased.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah, well your outift is perfect for what you are: A skinny little brat." He replied, not missing a beat.

She crossed her arms sternly. He in turn laughed. Just then he grabbed her hand.

"Well, then you come in here and figure out what kind of suit I should wear."

She glanced at his smile, she knew that smile far too well from their honeymoon. He pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

**_ Yeah and then they um... oh well, let your imagination run wild on that one.. XDDD_**


	4. Alpha male

**_ Okay, finally a new chapture.. This is more Pooka Vs. Dimitri.. so let the games begin.. XD_**

On a tuesday afternoon, it had just quit raining. Dimitri was sitting with his back arched and palms gripping his face. His eyes going over what his profits had been for the month and how it all figured out. Just as he had been being a conartist. He had a wonderful gift with counting and deciding how much money should be spent on things. He was dividing his list into bills and sorts before a long loud bark shattered his silence.

"Aw great, what do you want now? Why don't you go find Any-" But just then he remembered that she was out with Sophie. He shook his head and plucked the small toy ball from the floor. "So you wanna play huh? Fetch!" He threw the ball into the bathroom.

As Pooka ran into the room Dimitri slammed the door shut. "Works like magic.."

At least he thought it was...

**"Bark!"**

"Would you keep it down!?" Dimitri hissed at the door.

**"Bark!!"**

"Come on the neighbors are gonna hear you!!"

"**_WOOF!!"_**

Finally he gave up on the idea that the mutt was gonna calm down as he wished and opened the door. As he did Pooka came rushing out and sat down on the couch where Dimitri had been sitting.

"Oh no, that is **_NOT_** your spot!" He attempted to pick the small puppy up but nearly got nipped. "Hey! I am the man of this house and I make the rules and one of them is that you are **_NOT_** to jump up on my sofa."

Pooka sat there simply smirking at Dimitri as if saying "Yeah, and you and what army are gonna get me off?"

Sometimes he would swear that the dog was making a mockery of him. Sitting there grinning like a cheshire cat while he anguishly rubbed his temples in frustration. As the door clicked and in walked Anya, Pooka leapt from his spot and went to whine at his masters ankles.

"Awe, whats wrong Pooka?" She picked up the puppy and held him like a baby in her arms. "Was he mean to you again?" As she glanced over, there the bathroom door stood not even half way open. "Did he try to lock you in there _again?" _Her voice slightly rasied with the next "Again."

"Only because he wouldn't leave me alone. He wanted me to play with him and this is my work day. That mutt just doesn't under-"

The redhead glaired at him still holding her pet. "He **ONLY** wanted to _PLAY_ with you? Honestly Dimitri, and you want a child? Ha! You'll neglect him or her if they want to play with you on your "Work day." She scolded with her cruel toungue before carrying Pooka to the bedroom.

As he watched their retreating figure he saw Pooka _grin_ at him just before she slammed the bedroom door shut.

_Hahahahahaa, Pooka is awesome.. :D Please R and R.. Personally I threw in that little bit about wanting a child because sometimes in real life husbands and wifes will buy a dog or something untill they think each other is responsible enough..._


	5. King of decision

_Yeah, finally a new chapture in married life.. XDD RR please.. :D_

"Lets go over it _one last time_."

The maiden sitting with a spud in hand and a peeler in the other rolled her baby blue eyes at her husbands mumbling. Oh it was great how precise he executed any of his plans with such precision. Going over something that had now been etched into her subconscious was another. He acted as if she would have a memory spasm within two seconds and forget how to breathe.

Sure it was a rather important meal since it was their first dinner party as a couple, not to mention husband and wife, but still it was Vlad and Sophie coming over. Not the Duke of Kenington or some other aristocrat.

"Anya, your peeling those _wrong.."_

His large masculine hands stole the current potato from her hands and the peeler from her hands as he flaunted his superiority of the kitchen in her face.

"See, this way you'll move faster to the next and not slice off fingers although in your case it would be a hand." He mocked her, just causing her blood to boil. Sure she had not a clue as to preparing a meal and besides being a once kitchen boy he also had done cooking for he and Vlad over their years of pillaging food.

She gave an over exaggerated sigh and blew a few stray hairs from her face. "Does it really matter how it's done, if it gets _done_ anyway?" She spat.

"Yes, you were wasting time and half of these still have skin on them."

As he set their lovely dining table with the china and glassware, which had been a late wedding present, he glanced over to the struggling duchess and what she was wearing at the time.

"You are going to change before they get here right?"

That was it, she had taken all she could lying down. As the spud slipped from her hand she set down the tool and now stood. Her eyebrows lowered, hands on hips, and a glare on her face directed to him.

"Whats **wrong **with what I'm wearing?" she asked in a calm tone even though she was standing rather defensively.

Dimitri turned from the pot he had been stirring and caught sight of his rather angry wife. "Nothing, it's just a little too much leg for an event as this."

Her jaw dropped slightly at his words.

"Three weeks ago you would have told me this dress was showing to little-"

"Three weeks ago, _your highness_.." He added that just to irk her further. "we were on our honeymoon and also I would have rejected to **_any_** piece of clothing." He answered grinning slightly.

She felt rather sheepish in front of him. She'd be damned before he knew that though.

"Fine, then maybe I'll wear my coronation gown. That covers my legs completely." She said not making a lick of sense with her temper flared.

"Nope," he figured there was no harm in playing along with her tenacious attitude at this point. He took a small sample of what he was making with a spoon before adding just a pinch of salt. "Too much shoulder, neck, and collar bone. Also, if that neckline falls apart any more who ever is in front of you is going to know you have a birthmark shaped like a heart on your left bre-"

"Fine!! Then what, _**oh mighty decision maker**_, do you suggest I wear to this that's _appropriate_?"

He chuckled at her slight bellowing. "My favorite one of your dresses, the one I bought you."

Just then a smirk came upon her face. "Don't you mean "_stole_?"

He opened his mouth for a comeback but instead just pointed and said. "Just go get dressed."

* * *

After saying good bye to their beloved friends, both collapsed on their couch absolutely exhausted. Now all that was left over of the big success dinner was a massive amount of plates, pots, and pans.

"Nose goes." Dimitri said putting his finger to his own before she could gasp the concept of his statement.

"That's not fair, your nose sticks out more.."

As she said that he slightly eyed her in a certain way.

"Shall we even get into just why that is?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "For the last time, you have always had a weird nose.. Best thing is though, it works for you."

He had to smile then kissed her softly before whispering. "Sweet talking isn't going to get you off kitchen duty.."

"Hey, but I sat there.. and.. the potatoes.. and..."

"_Anya.."_

Just then she had a brilliant idea. Childish as the first one from him.

"How about three games of rock, paper, scissors? First one to get two wins and doesn't have to walk a certain puppy."

When he heard the dog being mentioned, nothing could stop him from deciding. "Deal."

There sat the two of them playing a game as if they were seven.

"Ha! Paper beats rock!" She called out.

"That still never made sense. How does something as heavy as a stone not beat flimsy paper? That's like saying paper beats scissors."

She laughed and gave him a slight push.

"Stall all you want, but you **still** have to do the dishes."


	6. The ex

_**After laughing so hard at the Office after the superbowl I just had to update..**_

Waiting for the two o'clock bus ride was never an easy task. It wasn't the waiting that made it hard, but the long walk combined with the surroundings. Mostly composed of private houses with tall desolate iron fences screaming "Keep out!" to all passers by.

As they strolled along the path just outside the fences, the houses reminded Anya of her Royal life. Sure from the outside each looked pristine and perfect from the marble steps to the precisely cut lawn, but they all seemed to lack love, life, and excitement.

Dimitri felt her slightly grip his hand tighter with her own. He knew exactly how the mansion-like homes made her feel. He gave a gentle squeeze as they left the ritzy street and were at the stop.

As the bus pulled up to take them into the shopping center of Paris, Anya noticed a blond woman she had never seen there before. The girl had to only be one year older than herself with long wavy hair. She was wearing what Anya had once seen in some store display and applying a fresh coat of lipstick.

Although Anya hadn't been staring at her too long, the woman flipped about. She was going to greet the lady till she noticed that her eyes were drawn upon her husband. Dimitri was too busy fiddling with his wallet that he didn't notice his secret admirer.

For the first time, Anya felt jealousy run through her mind as the woman's eyes traveled up and down the former con.

Once upon the bus she thought that all of the feeling would leave and she could enjoy their outing, but none of that would happen since the girl was now sitting only a few inches from Dimitri.

"Well, if it isn't Russia's most wanted.." The blond finally spoke. Her voice was quiet and sweet. She had deep blue eyes, much like her own and was smiling.

She watched as Dimitri's eyes lit in recognition as she spoke. "Nadia? Nadia Nevcochek?! It's been _ages_!"

Anya slightly rung her hands tightly around her purse as she watched the two hug. She was all ready picking a place for this "Nadia" to be buried if her hands didn't stay above his waist.

"Sorry, Nadia this is my wife Anya." He introduced the two seeing how tense the duchess had gotten. After shaking hands he felt that everything would run smooth, but Anya pressed for information.

"So, how is it you _exactly_ know Dimitri?"

Nadia slightly blushed at the question making Anya immediately worry that what she had thought was true.

"Well, we were together a while back. At least until he called off the wedding.."

Dimitri would have given all he had not to be seated beside the two now as the questions just came pouring. _"This is going to be bad when we get home.."_ He muttered to himself.

Later, as the two returned back to the town house. Dimitri knew just how mad she was since after Nadia had got off Anya hadn't spoken to him but once, to ask if he had any change, other than that she was purely silent.

The kitchen was oddly quiet, usually they were either arguing or just talking, but it was dead silent. One could hear the soft simmering of the stew as he stood chopping some vegetables. He began to wonder how long she'd keep quiet, it was really beginning to freak him out.

He opened his mouth starting to say something until she had walked off to get something from the cabinet. He sighed and began to think about how silent life was going to go. When finally, a sound came.

"**Ouch!!"**

Anya had accidentally slammed the door hard on her fingers and was muttering curse words to the storage unit. Dimitri had to smile. Of course he was concerned if her hand or fingers were broken, but at least there was some sound from her.

"Here let me see them.."

She snatched her hand back from him with her lips pursed and an eyebrow lowered. "_No_ thank you.."

"Come on Anya.. quit being difficult." He kept trying to get a good look at her fingers which she had winced when rolling them into a fist. "That's just going to hurt more.."

Finally she let him open her fingers which were now red and swollen a bit. Dimitri slowly examined each digit. When he reached the one wearing a gold band with a tiny diamond he finally spoke.

"I was the one who called off the engagement with Nadia. Hold on, you need to ice these." He led her over to the fridge, not letting go of her wrist. He was afraid if he did she'd run off and not talk to him till next week.

"Why?"

He turned around once he had a rag with ice in it. "Here hold this lightly."

"**Why** did you call it off?" She was determined as always.

"Because.." he took a long exasperated sigh. "well, the only reason we were going to get married was because we had similar goals of not-"

"Yeah, she _does_ seem like the type who would con an innocent person using her _beauty _and fake personality." Anya said adding her two cents in.

"If you could keep your jealous and snide comments to your self I could fully expl-"

"**_JEALOUS!?!_** I am **_NOT_** jealous!!"

He chuckled watching her face turn about the shade of the damaged fingers.

"All right, where was I before you "_UN jealously_" he used air quotes. "interrupted me? Oh yes, anyways. The reason was we were only getting married since we were both lonely and our compatibility was pretty good."

Her eyes broke from anger and softened upon hearing this, and yet at the same time made more questions. "Then, are you married to me because of this?"

He slightly gasped in shock. "Anya, I married you because I _love you_ and **_always_** have since we were small kids." He laughed slightly. "You can't blame me for thinking about another possibility since most likely you had been dead at the time."

She thought for a moment then had to nod. "True." She lightly hugged him leaning her head on his chest. Which he gladly accepted. They lightly kissed as if it had never happened in the first place.

"That's okay though, I mean I'd have to find a replacement for you if you died." She began walking out of the kitchen chuckling. Knowing her little joke would get a rise outta him.

"Wait, who do you mean Anya?" He followed after her. "You don't mean that bookeeper with the irish accent right?!"

"**_Anya?!"_**

**_ Hahaha, Anya's revenge is always sweet.. R and R_**


	7. In sickness and in health

_**I feel somewhat inspired.. and Champinship V.. don't worry.. Nadia won't interupt you... **just yet.** muchahahaha..**_

The strong summer winds blew through all of Paris. Even the Effiel tower slightly creaked and groaned from it's efforts to knock it down. People quickly scurried back and forth if they had to be somewhere. Cafe's were forced to bring in their umbrella'd chairs; for one had taken off down the street and nearly hit by a taxi cab.

Meanwhile over in the townhouse of two certain people. A window flapped open wildly as Dimitri attempted to grab it. After many tries over and over he finally secured it in place with the lock on.

"Whew.. that wind is insane. I hope this didn't wake-"

A cough sounded off followed by a sneeze from their bedroom. He ran his hand over the mess of windblown hair he had before heading for the doorway.

"What was that?"

A rather sick dutchess was sitting up in her bed. He came over to her side and attempted to feel her forehead, but being the stubbron little kid she always had been, she swatted his hand away and firmed her question.

"Dimitri, what was that just now?"

"The wind blew open some window I managed to shut it finally."

She giggled slightly weezing as his flyaway air became apparent to her.

"I think the wind still won." She spat back.

He laughed sarcastically and finally got his hand on her forehead. "Jeeze, your burning up."

"_No_, how do you know your fingers aren't just really cold?"

After being stuck in their room for about half a week now, Anya was desperate to somehow escape. She hated just lying there and Dimitri would only come in to check on her every hour he was home.

"Nope," he had stuck a thermometer into her mouth. "this here proves it."

"Come on Dimitri, this is just horrible. It's like I'm lying in a tomb.." She whined. "Can't I at least leave the house for just _one _hour?"

He looked at her as if she was insane. "Are you _kidding?!_ In this _wind?_!"

"I can wear a scarf.."

"Anya.."

"What if I just sat on the porch.."

"**No."**

She crossed her arms and slightly pouted. He lightly kissed the top of her head before she tried to shove him away.

"This_ isn't_ fair.."

About two hours later, Dimitri was snoring on the couch with the newspaper on his face. Anya, allready dressed, quietly snuck down the hall and was just about to touch the handle when a voice from behind her came.

"Don't make me put you back in that bed."

She glanced back to her husband slightly confused. "Are you awake?"

He still didn't move the paper. "Yep. Now back to bed missy."

She stomped off uttering some curse words. Dimitri chuckled knowing now he would be on guard duty till she was better.

_ Yeah short, pointless, whateves.. it's new so R and R._


	8. Monthly warning

_Dear sweeet god, I've left for so long with out another chap? Wow, I'm sorry.. :c_

Finally the long amber glow of the day had come, meaning that soon night would come and thus meaning her man would come home. She wasn't one to complain, but keeping their house hold together and clean took near all her day. Sometimes she'd be hanging up his shirts and come to a very familar vest and grin. Remembering the days where "adventure" didn't mean trying to fold the impossible dining cloth. She missed their journey and how each day brought new trials and wonders.

Upon hearing the door knob open and Pooka's "yips" and "ruffs" she knew he had returned. The redhead tossed her apron off and made her face a little more presentable hearing the approaching foot steps. Soon brown met blue.

"Hi." He said softly caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Hello." she gladly returned with a kiss upon his lips.

Once they had to break for air he then headed off to the kitchen. Anya went to the door, as a knock sounded. She found a trail of Dimitri's jacket and a few other things. She answered the door and took the letter from the postman before picking up his forgotten belongings and marching into the kitchen.

"Dimitri, I am **not** your mother." She said lightly slamming the stuff down on the table.

He looked across it to her. "Yeah, I know that other wise I wouldn't do half of what I do to you in our bed."

She widened her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Anya, I'm _JOKING_.. Jeeze, since when did you loose your sense of humor?"

"Oh thats right, because in your land everyone can make crazy jokes along the lines of family and drop their clothes when ever they feel right?!" She asked now fuming for no reason.

"Uh-oh, someone sure is getting their _monthly_ breakdown." He razzed equalling a shoe to be thrown. "Yep, now I know it's true."

She sighed exaustedly.

"I'd better break out the sweet stuff right about now." He said as she went to sit on the couch. Thankfully after about two months, Dimitri was ready for when the third round came, right on the button.

**LOL, all your girls know what I mean.. XD OH and BTW just watched Titan AE for like the first time in ten years.. So sad it didn't do too well in theatures..**


	9. The Damsel in Distress

**Not quite sure what to write this time around.. oh and CV, guess who shall be back quite soon ;)**

Sitting cross legged looking over some photos and arranging them, she sat blissfully ignorant to her husbands rants over the dog chewing his socks. Anya was wearing one of Dimitri's button up shirts. She loved how roomy the cloth was to her small self, and when she didn't need to go anywhere for the day she'd just steal one.

Dimitri finally quit yelling at Pooka since number one, the dog just merely stood there unaffected, and two; the phone was ringing. The red head chuckled as he stomped out into the kitchen to answer. The puppy trotted over to her feet and whimpererd. "Well, Pooka you've got to quit eating his socks.. even if they are_ rather filthy_." She said plucking it from the small dogs mouth.

"I heard that!" Her husband had come back into the room. "If you desire to know, that was your Grandmother on the phone. She's inivited us to tea this afternoon, better known as hot water and lemons in your case though." He razzed grabbing his sock from her.

Just as she had smiled it turned to a frown. "Oh, no.. that woman will be there." Anya got up and began to walk twords their bedroom as Dimitri followed after.

"You mean Mrs. Belvedere?"

Mrs. Belvedere was a woman who had lost her husband some years ago, but still went by her married name. She was a part of very high society, almost ranking right with Anya's Grandmother. Anya and Dimitri had the unpleasant pleasure of meeting her at a spring ball they had agreed to show up to. Her face was pinched, her eyes beady and would almost stare as if glairing you down like an animal. The very thought of her gave Anya chills.

"Yes, that woman, is **always** in my business. I'm surprised she didn't ask me how much money we have. Much less quiz me upon my entire life." Anya threw a liliac dress twords the bed and it landed upon Dimitri. He pushed the matierial off his face with one big puff of air.

"Anya, you've faced things scarier than this ordinary woman. May I remind you of Rasputin?" He pointed out ducking a yellow sundress she had obviously rejected. Finally she came out of the closet in a green dress with small tassles and a bow on her waist in need of tying.

"Here, let me do that." He motioned for her to come to him. He soon tied the ribbon around her waist not too tight. "I'm just saying, maybe she's not like you think. Just try and be the nice person you are to me." He turned her around to face him. "She won't be able to hate you then." He grinned.

She shook her head. "Not that simple. You are a conartist and she's a _demon_." She playfully kissed him. He kissed back and tried to wrap his hands around her small waist, but Anya was too quick. "Nice try... but no."

Once at the tea/hot water and lemon party, Anya forced herself to put on a good natural smile and be pleasant even if so far the only comments she had recived were mostly about how horrible it was for herself to "_lower_" to a commoner level. Dimitri didn't mind, he was used to people mocking his state of just being, but he watched Anya's fist curl around the tea cup, probably wishing it was the lady's throat as she went on and on.

By the time they excused themselves, Anya was about ready to kill someone just by how she had sat there and took all of it in without saying so much as one word. As they walked home through the long maze, which now wasn't too frightning since it was day time, she glanced over at Dimitri.

"How did you remain so calm, I mean if she had been a gal on the street talking like that by now I woulda gotten rid of her teeth."

He chuckled. "You are quite the violent princess aren't you? You'd probably make Ivan the terrible quiver." He wrapped a hand around her clenched fist making it release. "Well, I'm just used to people talking badly about me." He simply stated.

"But how can you be so calm?" She desired to know his secret.

"Well, I just thought about the fact that none of the things she was saying were true and the fact that you chose me over a crown and riches." He let out a light sigh as they passed a fountain littered with water lillies floating peacefully.

"Sounds nice, but I just guess I wanted to defend you." She muttered.

He turned to face her. "You allready have done that. I'm not a damsel in distress you know."

She grinned. "Really, because it seems I rescue you alot.." She joked and then they both shared a kiss worthy of a big screen movie scene.

_LOL, R and R please.._


	10. Wedding blues

_I watch too many wedding movies.... and this was spawned between 27 dresses and Father of the bride. Not really involving either one really, it's just I felt something about a wedding would do well..._

"_Oh come on.."_ She exhaustedly cried as she tossed a green silk with many layers dress onto the chair in disgust. She was so fed up with looking through the list of dresses for her to choose just one. She eventually plucked another from the chair and went on trying it out.

* * *

Only a few weeks ago, while being out to dinner with their good friends Vlad and Sophie, Vlad popped the question. Of course the happy couple wanted Dimitri and Anya in the ceremony. Anya would be Sophie's maid of honor and Dimitri, Vlad's best man.

Anya was excited as ever. Dimitri, on the other hand, felt differently. Almost remorse.

As he had been fitted for the tux he would wear, he thought back to his own elopement. Both of them had torn clothing, smudges on their faces, and Anya had wound up breaking one of the heels on her shoes. This was a formal wedding they were going to attend/be in. Not some crazy eloping at two in the morning.

After he had left the store, he knew that Anya was out with Sophie and the other bridesmaids at the bridal botique. He strolled across the street, hands in his pockets. He just couldn't get his mind clear, and seeing the event before him didn't help much.

Upon coming to the store's window, he glanced in and saw his princess. Dressed in a long fitted bodice with many stones sewn onto it. The flowing skirt ended in a train round back and on her head was a small veil barely covering her sea-blue eyes. Dimitri was stuporfied.

* * *

After she had finally headed back to the dressing room after one last glance in the mirror. He then headed inside. Dimitri told the sales gal that his wife was in the back room trying on dresses so she let him take a seat on a soft velvety cushion near the triple sided mirrors. "Hey, so are you gonna show me the choices for you to wear?" He asked trying to seem as if he hadn't just been stairing at her through the window.

"Hold your horses!" She snapped back.

"I would but I allready bet on all of them."

She rolled her eyes opening the door and proceeding out to the mirrors. "Eh, pink isn't really my color." she remarked smoothing the skirt and adjusting the straps.

"Really, cuz you kinda look like a pink goddess of love." He winked.

As the day continued on, she had finally come down to one final dress and walked back to her usual spot by the mirrors. "I like this one." She admitted lightly spinning.

Dimitri got up off his spot and enclosed his arms around her. "_Why_?"

She looked back to him. "Because it doesn't make me look so damn tiny." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"Eh, but near **everything** you buy is **_blue_**.." He dully noted.

"You should be one to talk, before we got married all you owed was a bunch of green things. Green shirts, vests, ties.." She razzed back.

"Hey, I had very little money and you wear my old shirts all the time." He smirked burying his mouth on her exposed shoulder. "Besides, I think you should get the _red one_."

She blushed. "Dimitri, I'm not gonna look like a common prostitute at my first formal event."

He snaked his hands up the lovely curves, which even after months of being married still got him all excited he could do such a thing, of her body. "I meant the red one for when we're _alone_.." He gave a lingering kiss to just below her ear.

Anya shivered softly as he began to work his usual magic. She couldn't help but feel about as helpless in his arms as she always had. She finally broke the fog and responded. "Dimitri.." She scolded.

* * *

After the ceremony came the best part of going to a wedding; the reception. While the other groomsmen were getting a bit tipsy and trying to hookup with the other bridemaids, Dimitri took two glasses of champenge and made his way over to where Anya sat. As he sat down and loosened the bow tie he had been wearing he took one look at the scene and shook his head.

"What, you don't wanna be like the other groomsmen?" He teased.

He shook his head with feeling. "Nope. They're all pretty sad to look at. Even when Vlad and I used to crash weddings for a free meal we didn't try that kind of technique." He took a drink and shrugged off his jacket.

"You and Vlad crashed weddings?! Geeze, **where** does your immoral agenda ever end?" She teased earning a glare from him.

"_Right with conning skinny little brats_."

She lightly punched his shoulder lighty. "Watch it, kitchen boy."

As it came time for them to finally dance along side the new Mr. and Mrs. Vascilovich, Dimitri pulled her closer to him.

"Are you upset we never had something like this?" He asked plainly.

She took a look at him shocked. "No, why would you ask something like that?"

He sighed and whispered back. "Well, I saw you trying on that brides dress and you just looked very happy and beautiful may I add." He twirled her in the appropriate time.

"Dimitri, up till now I hadn't even touched a wedding dress. It was just fun to try on. Kinda like you with those silk shirts." She giggled softly.

He then blushed, which was very unlikely for him. "Anya, it's just.." She kissed him before he could get the rest out.

"Dimitri, I don't _care _about _how _we got married. Marriage is about two people wanting to be with eachother, not gifts, cake, or dresses."

Dimitri just simply had to smile. For being a princess Anya had such simple good taste. He forgot all about the thought and just wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued dancing untill it was nearing the boquet throwing.

He leaned upon a doorway watching as all the eager gals had piled up in front of Sophie awaiting to see who would be lucky to catch it. He smirked and nearly sat down when he felt someone tug on his arm.

"Hey, don't you want to try for it?" He gestured to the hungy-eyed flowergirl standing upon a chair to get an advantage.

She grinned and kept tugging him twords the door. "Nope, I got a _red dress_ at home." She winked.

His jaw dropped in shock for a mere second, then curved into a devilish grin instead. He booked out the door with her only a second later.

Muahahahahaha... okay r and r please..


End file.
